


Goos Luck Charm

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Characters: Kili, Bilbo, Fili, Thorin, The Company <br/> Relationship: Kili/reader<br/> Request: Could you please write something Kili x reader where Kili and Fili protect her when Thorin thinks it was her that gave the arkenstone to bard? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goos Luck Charm

You met Bilbos eyes in a moment of horror. You knew he was up to something, but this? Bard was currently holding the arkenstone and trying to bargain with Thorin over it. Your brother had stole the stone. That was what he had done when you caught him sneaking out.   
The sickness had taken over Thorin, Kili had told you it had and you didn’t argue. This wasn’t the king you met all that time ago in your brothers hobbit hall.   
You try to get Kilis attention, but he was staring at the stone like his uncle.   
The youngest prince, the one you had fallen in love with. But you had never thought those feelings could be returned to you, a common hobbit, till Kili had approached in Rivendell and confessed his feelings to you. That night, you and Kili had shown your love in more intimate ways.   
Along the road, it had became increasingly harder for you two to be together with out Thorin noticing, but you managed. Hunting, getting woods, scouting, even taking the horses food.  
Only Bilbo and Fili knew about your relationship since one time, you had been pressed up against a tree when you were meant to be getting wood, Kilis lips pressed against your is a passionate kiss and the hobbit and dwarf had stumbled through the trees in search of their younger siblings. Of course, you had both been scorned but when Bilbo saw how much Kili cared for you, he agreed to keep your secret. Fili knew his brother would never hurt you and how much he loved you, he agreed as well.   
Now you were stuck. Your brother or your love.   
You looked back to Bilbo and saw he was staring at Thorin as he took a step forward. Oh god.   
“It was..” He began as Thorin turned to him with rage in his eyes. Your brother. You caught Kilis eyes. He knew what you were going to do so you flashed his an apologetic look. Before Bilbo could finish his sentence you jumped in front of him.   
“Me!” You shouted to drown out your brother.   
“What?” Thorin growled as he turned his full body to you. Suddenly, you were aware of his height but you stood your ground as he towered over you.   
“You. Thief.” He spat as he grabbed the collar of your dress and lifts you off the ground like you weighed nothing as you gripped onto his forearm. He shook you so violently, you didn’t feel him carry you over to the edge of the wall.   
“No, Uncle!” You heard Kili call out as you look down to see that he was dangling you over the wall. The rocks at the bottoms were sure to split your skull.   
Tears began to cascade down your cheek as you felt Thorins grip on your shirt loosen as time froze. You started to fall.   
“Thorin!” You heard almost every one in the company call out in horror. You could hear Dwalin let out a growl and Dori, Balin, Nori and Ori call out “no!”. Kili appeared over the wall as he grabbed your arm and you swung into the wall.   
He started to pull you up as Fili appeared beside him, reaching for your other hand which you held out for him. They pulled you back up so you were sitting on the edge of the wall, Kilis arms protectively around your waist as he glared at his uncle. Fili stood between you and Thorin as Bilbo scurried over to you. You felt a warm sensation run down your forehead and around your right eye.   
“Are you okay?” He asks as he tilts your head forward. You saw a red droplet of blood drop to your lap from your head. You must have banged it on the wall when Kili had caught you.   
“Do not stand between me and that thief.” Snarled Thorin to Fili.   
“She didn’t take it!” Your brother shouted out as he turned, gingerly stepping between Fili and Thorin. You felt one of Kilis hand reach up and cup your cheek. You managed to look directly at Kili for a second before Thorins voice broke you apart.   
“Traitor!”   
“You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”   
Silents filled the air as the dwarfs took in Bilbos words. It was true, he had told you that the king was doubting his kin. He believed one of them had taken the stone, when it had been Bilbo.   
The next few minutes were a blur. Thorin lunged at Bilbo, luckily, Fili darted in front of your brother and tried to hold back his uncle as Dwalin and Nori grabbed Thorins arms. Bilbo took you arm and pulled you down off the wall and towards the edge of the wall where there was a long rope that you would be able to get down.   
You felt Kili pull slightly on your waist, a silent plea to stay but you knew that would be stupid. You needed to go with your brother, you needed to leave.   
You held up your free hand and pushed something into his palm. As you did, you managed to lean forward and whisper.   
“I’ll be back for this.”   
And with that, you and Bilbo descending the rope and dated across the rocks and to where Gandalf was standing.   
He watched you take your place by Bilbo and look up at him, offering Kili a small smile.Kili looked into his palm and saw the stone. The stone that he had given you that first night in Rivendell to show his love. It was a good luck charm


End file.
